


Lapidot Week 2020 (One Shots)

by Flygon_Master



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Kissing in the Rain, Lapidot Week 2020, Love, One Shot Collection, Surprises, Ugly Sweaters, Various AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flygon_Master/pseuds/Flygon_Master
Summary: A collection of One Shot stories based on the Lapidot Week 2020 prompts(This is amazingly late and missing three stories because I second guess everything and have no faith in myself...hopefully the missing three chapters will be added within a day or so as they are mostly finished, I just need to finalize them. Here's hoping posting the completed ones with forcing me to get my act together! This is the first time I've ever done a prompt week so I hope you like my interpretations of the themes!)
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Kissing in the Rain

**_*…with heavy showers lasting until the end of the week. So make sure you have your umbrellas at the ready and keep tuned in to WNBC for all future forecast updates!*_ **

A soft click followed the weatherman’s closing remark as the TV was switched off. The gloomy afternoon ambiance was all that illuminated the room now that the artificial light from the TV was gone, with the sounds of the storm raging outside being the only thing to break the sleepy silence shrouding the room.

It was the perfect weather for a long peaceful nap, snuggled up under the covers without a care in the world…but sadly, there was still one last puzzle piece missing from such a perfect rainy afternoon plan.

Lapis glanced down at her phone for what felt like the thousandth time that hour, only to groan in worry at the lack of new messages from her girlfriend as she flopped over onto her side.

Her little lover had worked at the same multimillion dollar tech firm for a few years now, scoring a job in their technical support department even before she had fully completed her first college degree. It took a few months, but Peridot’s strong work ethic finally began to catch the attention of the higher levels of management and within the past year especially the little blonde had shot up the rungs of the company ladder.

However, this had a downside in the form of greater levels of responsibility with a much heavier workload and even worse for the pure hearted Peridot a greater insight into the company’s inner workings.

Peridot had tried to brush off most of the rather shady things she found out about the company with a simple ‘business is cutthroat sometimes’, but it had been obvious that the small blonde had learned something major about her employers due to how antsy she had been all week.

The managers Peridot worked under had agreed to meet with her to listen to her concerns, but she had been forced to wait nearly a week until her day off for them to ‘fit her into the schedule’.

Lapis had grumbled and complained at first, but she knew Peridot wouldn’t be given another chance to clear her head of whatever was bothering her if she canceled or tried to reschedule the meeting. So like the charitable soul that she was she let Peridot slip out of the apartment that morning with minimal levels of pouting.

Peridot had reassured Lapis that she should be home no later than twelve thirty that afternoon and that was if things went poorly…it was a little after one forty in the afternoon when Lapis received a single text from her little nerd.

**_-I’m so sorry-_ **

Lapis had initially thought that Peridot was merely apologizing for being late to return home and she sent a quick reply telling her it was fine, but after another forty or so minutes passed without another response Lapis began to fear that Peridot’s text held a different sort of meaning then just her being late.

It wasn’t strange for Peridot to get caught up in her own little world and lose track of time, but it was usually never this bad and never over something as mundane as a work meeting. By three Lapis was starting to get worried and the lack of response to her messages wasn’t really helping matters any.

About twenty more minutes passed before Lapis decided she was done sitting around in the gloom worrying and that she should just go get Peridot herself. So with her plan of action decided Lapis threw on a pair of jeans and one of Peridots big green hooded sweatshirts, snatched up her keys and wallet, lipped on her favorite pair of sandals and made her way out into the apartment complex’s hallway.

The walk from their apartment to where Peridot worked wasn’t too bad, maybe a half hour if you really took your time, so Lapis wasn’t overly worried about grabbing an umbrella. Sure it was raining pretty hard, but it was a mid-summer rain so it wasn’t like the water was very cold.

Halfway between the apartment and Peridot’s company office was a small public park, which the pair were no strangers too. Some of Lapis’ favorite memories were of the picnics they had shared there by the small artificial lake.

Lapis felt herself smiling as she dwelled on the recent memory of their last picnic where the two had started to play wrestle after a faux argument over sandwich toppings and managed to roll themselves into the small body of water.

Her smile was short lived, because as she turned to gaze fondly at the park as she walked passed she caught sight of her small girlfriend sitting on one of the park benches. Peridot appeared to be soaked to the bone from the rain, a vacant and emotionless expression on her face.

“Peridot!?” Lapis shouted as she darted across the road, not even bother to look for cars as her mind was filled with nothing but panic for her little love.

Episodes like this had been common between them in the early years of their relationship when Lapis had been working thought the turmoil that had been her life up to that point. However, it had always been Lapis sitting out in the rain lost in her thoughts never Peridot.

The little blonde had always been Lapis’ little ray of sunshine, even when she herself was hurting Peridot always tried to be a comforting shoulder for Lapis to rest on should the blunette need it. Lapis knew more than anyone that there were aspects of Peridot’s life that sometimes kept her awake at night, but her little nerd never liked to visibly show when she was feeling down or was in a sad mood.

To see her exuberant little love so vacant…so defeated…pull at old scars in Lapis’ heart. Lapis’ little ball of fluff, her little sunflower, her happy ray of sun, her bouncy little nerd, her love…she didn’t deserve to feel that way, the way Lapis had felt for so long before meeting her…

Peridot was always there for her, to offer a comforting blanket or a little back massage. Sometimes even going as far too literally bend over backwards for Lapis so that the taller woman knew she was loved and cared for. Now it was Lapis’ turn and she would do everything in her power to make whatever it was that was hurting her Peridot disappear from her little lovers mind.

“Hey, what are you doing out here? You’re gonna get sick…” Lapis spoke softly as she gently placed her hand on Peridot’s cheek, angling herself the best she could so her body could block as much of the rain as she could from getting to the smaller woman.

“…I’m so sorry Lappi…” Peridot’s voice came out harsh and strained, almost as if she had been screaming or shouting all morning…or crying…Lapis wasn’t sure which was worse.

“Hey, hey none of that now. You don’t need to be sorry, let’s just get you back to the apartment and into a nice warm bath yeah?” Lapis continued to speak as gently as she could, remembering how comforting she found it when Peridot would use a similar tone with her when she was the one who had been hurting.

“…no…Lapis I- I fucked everything up…I- God, I’m such a fucking failure…” Peridot whimpered as she rolled her head to nuzzle into the warmth of Lapis’ hand. Fresh tears now streaming down her puffy cheeks, mostly hidden by the rain, but Lapis could see them and the sight made her heart cry out in sadness.

“No you’re not Peridot! Don’t ever say such awful things about yourself like that!” While the words she spoke were stern, Lapis’ hands gently cradled her girlfriend’s cheeks as she used her thumbs to wipe away the now constant stream of tears flooding from Peridot’s eyes.

Peridot didn’t curse, it was just something she didn’t do. An angry ‘you clod’ was the worst you could expect from her and that was really more of a term of endearment then an actual insult most times.

If she was really mad at you she would start deconstructing your psyche with word you would probably never fully understand, so for her to use such vulgar words…and to describe herself with them no less…it went without saying that Lapis was now worried beyond belief.

“You don’t understand! I RUINED everything! I- I- I-” Peridot shouted as she grabbed Lapis’ wrists and tried to pull them away from her face, but the older woman was stronger than her on a good day so Lapis’ hands stayed firmly planted on the blondes cheeks as they continued their soothing caresses.

“Breathe Love…you’re right I don’t understand, please tell me what happened so I can help.” Lapis lowered her head so that her forehead was lightly resting against Peridot’s. The smaller woman had been successful at avoiding Lapis’ eyes thus far, but with their faces so close to one another Peridot felt strangely compelled to meet her lover’s caring gaze.

“The company, they- it’s a long story, a lot of bad stuff. They do a lot of stuff that’s not technically legal and I- I saw- I couldn’t- They fired me Lapis...” Peridot tied to form a coherent sentence, but her brain was too hazy to function properly so instead she just blurted out what was at the forefront of her mind before immediately regretting it and casting her gaze back to the sidewalk in shame.

Lapis was beyond relieved once she heard the reason behind why Peridot was in such a bad state. The hundreds of bad scenarios running around in her mind vanishing in an instant. Peridot was the smartest person she knew and Lapis was certain there would be dozens of companies flailing hand over fist to snatch up the small woman now that she was free game.

“Is that all Peri? Oh stars, you had me so worried! It’s nothing you should be so concerned about my love, that place was awful for you and I’m sure there will be-” Lapis heaved a sigh of relief as she began reassuring Peridot that she needn’t feel so bad about being fired from that wretched place, in fact it was more like a badge of honor, but was cut short when the small blonde wrenched her face out of the blunette’s hands with such force that it left Lapis stunned.

“YOU DON’T GET IT! I LOST EVERYTHING! ALL THOSE BENEFITS! WE WON’T BE ABLE TO AFFORD DOCTOR VISITS OR TRIPS TO THE DENTIST! OUR TRIP TO THE CARIBBEAN WILL HAVE TO BE CANCELLED! I FUCKED UP YOUR LIFE LAPIS, DON’T YOU SEE THAT!? ALL THOSE LATE NIGHT SNACK RUNS, OUR NICE APARTMENT, YOUR CAR! I WON’T BE ABLE TO AFFORD ANYTHING FOR YOU ANYMORE! GOD, I’M SO STUPID! YOU WANTED A NEW SURFBOARD AND STEVEN’S PLAN FOR US TO ALL GO ON A CRUISE THIS CHRISTMAS! I- I- I’M SO FUCKING SORRY I RUINED EVERYTHING!”

Lapis could only watch with shock and horror as Peridot shot up from the bench and began screaming at her. The shock and horror quickly gave way to an overwhelming feeling of sadness as she watched Peridot tug at her hair and direct her hate filled screeching at herself. It was when Peridot began hitting herself in the head that Lapis had seen and heard enough.

“Enough!” Lapis shouted as she snatched the smaller woman’s hands away from her head, pulling Peridot’s thrashing and soaked body into a tight embrace. “Enough…take a deep breath Peridot.”

It took a moment, but finally after what felt like years Peridot finally calmed down enough to take a deep shuddery breath. “First off, how dare you assume that I would care more about a new surfboard or some snacks than my adorable little angel…” Lapis said quietly, directly into Peridot’s ear, with a small teasing lilt laced into her tone.

Peridot shuddered in Lapis’ arms, from the tone of her voice or the cold Lapis couldn’t tell, as she buried her face into the taller girls shoulder. “Secondly, you didn’t ruin anything. Need I remind you that you’re a workaholic? We have so much in savings that we could last for months before you would even need to think about getting another job.”

“What if I can’t get another job Lapis? What- What if word spreads and I can’t get another job in this industry? What if I’m stuck flipping burgers for the rest of my life? You- You’ll have to leave me for someone who can take care of you better…” Peridot whimpered from her hiding spot in Lapis’ shoulder as her arms slowly wrapped themselves around the blunette’s waist.

There it was, the real reason Peridot was sitting out in the rain mentally beating herself up. Lapis shook her head, did Peridot truly believe that blunette had become so used to living her life a certain way that if anything even so much a slightly changed that she would leave Peridot for someone else?

Stupid girl. Stupid caring, loving and sweet little girl… “You’re a dumbass Peridot.” Lapis punctuated her words with a small snort, pulling back from the smaller woman’s embrace so she could see Peridot’s face. “I love you for you stupid, not your money or what your job allows us to do. We could live in an old ramshackle barn in the middle of nowhere and I would cherish every day because I got to spend each one of them with you.”

Lapis placed a finger under Peridot’s chin and gently lifted her gaze as she spoke. Peridot’s eyes held so many conflicting emotions, fear and doubt being the most predominate alongside one emotion Lapis was intimately familiar with seeing.

Love.

Peridot might have doubts about what the future holds for them, might be afraid of things outside her control, might be worried with how their life has so suddenly changed…but Lapis wanted Peridot to be absolutely certain of at least one thing, that Lapis Lazuli loved her unconditionally and always would no matter what life threw at them.

“You’ll stay with me for always? Even if I have to be a call center drone or the person that sets up peoples dish network stuff?” Peridot asked shakily as her hands rested neatly on Lapis’ hips, her eyes never straying from Lapis’.

“Of course, who can say no to twenty four seven free tech support.” Lapis said with an airy giggle as she brushed some of Peridot’s sopping wet fringe off her forehead, only for the rain to put it back down almost immediately.

“You’ll stay with me even if I can’t pay for yearly trips to the tropics? Even if some years we have to make due with just Steven’s pool crowded with all those noisy gems?” Peridot asked with a slightly softer tone as she felt herself getting lost in Lapis’ eyes, the sound of the rain drowning out everything else in the world around them.

“Of course, you know how much fun I have splashing water on Pearl.” Lapis said with a soft tone that matched Peridot’s, her hands slowly pulling Peridot’s glasses off her face and depositing them in the pocket of the smaller girl’s button up shirt.

“You’ll stay with me forever and ever? No take backs?” Peridot asked, her eyes flittering slowly shut as she felt Lapis’ hands once again rest on her cheeks.

“Forever and ever and ever…no take backs…” Lapis whispered with a soft smile as she leaned down and sealed her promise with a kiss.


	2. Sweater Weather

“LAST CALL YE’ SCALLYWAGS! GIT TH’ LAST O’VE THA CARGO ON TH’ BOAT AND WE’LL BE OFF!”

Peridot flinched slightly at the echoing bellow of her fellow crewmate as she shouted down at the rest of the crew milling about on the loading docks below. After all, it was Bismuth’s loud and commanding voice, added along with her imposing stature, which made her one of the best Boatswains this side of the world.

“Are we all set to make this voyage Peridot? I would like to minimize our port hopping so as to make it back here before the holy holidays this season.” A somewhat shrill voice sounded from behind Peridot, interrupting her previous thoughts.

Peridot coughed slightly as she composed herself before turning to face the First-Mate and acting Captain of their ship Pearl Blanchett. Ever since the previous Captain of the Crystal Gem stepped down and gave up her life of piracy Pearl had taken over the position until the former Captain’s son was old enough to truly fill the role.

“I have run over the numbers with Bismuth and our stock is more than capable of getting us to Port Averell, once we top up there it will be a quick trip to Havenfall. If you can keep your favorite Cooper under control and out of the meal stock we should have no problem getting Steven home in time for Christmas.” Peridot spoke with professionalism, only belied by the slight lilt of teasing that laced her tone.

Pearl flushed at being called out not only for her affections towards Amethyst, but also her motherly desire to make Steven happy and see him home in time to spend Christmas with his non-pirate friends and family.

“Yes well very good! I have no doubt that Garnet and I will be able to make sure the crew only takes what is allotted to them from our stores!” Pearl’s tone pitched a little higher than normal as she tried her best to retain her authoritative air, despite the bright pink flush on her cheeks.

“How is the Quartermaster? I haven’t seen her since the incident…” Peridot said lowly, almost in a whisper as she glanced around them in a nervous manner.

“She is fine Peridot, you know the shot missed her heart. Besides, Sapphire is one of the best surgical minds on the seas today…there was no way she would have let her own daughter slip to the beyond by something like that.” Pearl’s tone was soft as she rested her hand on Peridot’s shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

Peridot nodded wordlessly, not trusting her voice to stay level should she try and speak some sort of response in that moment. She hadn’t been with the crew of the Crystal Gem for very long, hadn’t even been a pirate before meeting them. It wasn’t her fault she wasn’t used to the terrors of the sea and the madness that it brought to the men and women who sailed upon it.

“You’re okay Peridot, Garnet’s okay and the whole crew made it out of that poor attempt at a raid mostly unscathed.” Pearl consoled as she watched the mixture of negative emotions cloud over the younger woman’s eyes

Peridot nodded again before taking a deep breath. “Thank you Pearl, I guess I’m still not used to how different things are here when compared to the navy.” Peridot offered a small cheeky smile as she shooed the taller woman’s hand off her shoulder.

“Trust me I understand, it will take a long time for all this to feel normal…” Pearl’s words trailed off as she glanced over her shoulder, a devious smile taking over her expression. “However, having someone special to help the transition along never hurts.”

Peridot looked passed Pearl to see the Master Gunner and her current lover rushing towards them with a wide smile. Peridot felt her face deepen in shade as she took in just how beautiful Lapis was with her short choppy hair blowing in the breeze, her deep sun kissed skin radiant with happiness as she swiftly closed the distance between them.

“Oy Pearl! Mind if I borrow our Chief Navigator for a bit?” Lapis asked between small puffs of breath, signaling that she must have been running around recently or at the very least rushed from wherever she was to get to Peridot.

“Oh most certainly, I was just checking to make sure everything was in order before our departure! We will be heading out soon so if there is anything left you need to do on in town I suggest you do it expeditiously.” Pearl said with a small undecipherable lilt to her voice as she shot Peridot a look, before walking away from the couple with a few poorly hidden snickers.

Peridot looked at Pearl’s retreating back with no small amount of worry. Usually when Pearl acted like that she was taking part in some kind of prank orchestrated by Amethyst, with Peridot usually being the unfortunate target.

“Pearl looked like she was in a right good mood! How are you fairing today oh Master of Records?” Lapis asked teasingly as she reached a hand out and began ruffling Peridot’s hair affectionately.

Peridot almost instantly forgot about Pearl and whatever her and the barrel monster were planning and instead focused her attention to squawking at Lapis and trying to remove her lovers teasing hand from her hair.

The small blonde took great pride in her position among the crew, being both Chief of Navigation and the Master Record Keeper meant something to her even if it wasn’t all that impressive given over half the crew couldn’t even write their own name.

When she was a naval officer she had never reached a level higher than the introductory level of private, no matter how hard she tried or how good she got at the jobs assigned to her she never received any acknowledgement for her hard work.

It was during a night of drunken regret that Peridot had confessed to the entirety of the crew that she loved her titles and that they made her feel special and wanted…now that’s all they addressed her with most of the time and Peridot hated how much it warmed her on the inside.

“I am faring well Ms. Lazuli, I would be- faring better if- GAH! Lapis stop messing up my hair! You know how long it takes for me to style it!” Peridot shouted in annoyance as she tried fruitlessly to remove her partner’s hand from her head.

“God you’re so cute.” Lapis muttered dreamily as she continued to rub at the slightly oily blonde locks, reaffirming her most recent goal to ween Peridot off of her expensive hair products so her naturally fluffy locks could be manhandled by Lapis whenever she wanted without fear of getting her hands all goopy.

After a few more minutes of self-indulgence Lapis finally released Peridot from her grasp, frowning slightly at her slick and shiny palm. Lapis quickly wiped off the gunk on her pant leg before clutching at the bundle in her arms with renewed vigor, her smile only growing as she watched Peridot’s expression shift into one of curiosity.

Peridot had failed to notice what appeared to be a burlap sack in Lapis’ arms when the girl had first run up to her and judging by Lapis’ expression it was seemingly the cause of her bouncy and playful attitude.

It had taken quite some time for the Master Gunner to warm up to her. Stockades, imprisonment, assumed betrayal, yelling, fistfights and an incident where Peridot had been unceremoniously thrown into the sea...

Needless to say Peridot never thought she would ever see the day when Lapis was happy and carefree in her presence, let alone believing the notion that she could be the cause of the older woman’s joyful smiles. However, over time the two grew closer to the point where ‘Happy Lappy’ was almost assured if Peridot was nearby.

“What have you got there angelfish?” Peridot asked with a small hum, uttering the pet name in a slightly quieter tone due to her lingering embarrassment for public displays of affection.

“I’m glad you asked my intelligent little dove! This is a gift for you!” Lapis beamed at the use of her pet name, her smile getting impossibly wider as she held out the bag for Peridot to take.

Aside from her titles the other most important thing to Peridot, outside of Lapis, was her appearance and how others saw her. Being shorter than nearly every other grown adult she has crossed paths with in her life had given her a bit of a complex.

When in the navy she was forced to wear a strictly enforced uniform, with little to no personalization options. However, once she became a pirate the doors to the world of fashion and self-expression opened for her and she jumped at the opportunity to finally portrait herself in the manner that she saw best suited her sensibilities.

Long coats and large hats, elevated shoes and rich colors filled Peridot’s collection. Peridot had a defined style that she decorated herself with and this…this monstrosity of pastel pink and canary yellow was not a part of that style…

Peridot could hear laughing off to their left and a quick glance from the hideous cotton nightmare in her hands to the perpetrators told the small blonde who was responsible for her, likely unavoidable, suffering.

“Amethyst was telling me about how cold and windy it gets where we’re headed since it’s so far north and then me and Pearl were discussing how poor your health is…” Lapis spoke sheepishly with a slight blush filling her cheeks as she rocked back and forth on her heels, her gaze looking up and away from Peridot with what the smaller assumed was some form of shyness.

Which was fine with Peridot because it gave her the chance to send a heated glare towards the two criminals responsible without Lapis seeing, although her glare only caused the laughing and giggles to increase.

“…so I wanted to make sure you had something that would keep you nice and warm so you wouldn’t get sick! Me and Steven spent all day yesterday looking for the perfect thing so I hope you’ll love it!” Lapis said as she finally redirected her gaze back down to Peridot, freezing the smaller woman in place with her bright loving smile.

“It’s- wonderful Lapis…I- don’t know what to say.” Peridot stumbled over her words as her gaze shifted from the taller girl to the nightmare cloth and back again.

“I know it’s not like what you normally wear…you don’t have to use it…I just thought…” Lapis’ tone slowly got lower with each word as her smile began slipping down into a tight little frown. Peridot felt awful, knowing it was her lackluster reaction to the gift that was upsetting Lapis and she hated seeing her love upset…she needed to act fast.

“NO! I adore it! I’m just so overwhelmed by how sweet you are that I’m- trying not to cry! Yeah! See I’m even feeling a bit of a chill right now so I’ll- I’ll- I’ll just- slip…this…on…” Peridot shouted, her face going red as she noticed her little outburst had attracted the attention of almost the whole crew, but there was no going back…not now that Lapis’ beaming bright smile had returned.

“Oh dove I’m so happy you love it! You look so snuggly and cozy! Is it warm enough do you think?” Lapis asked joyfully as she grabbed Peridot by the wrists and held her arms out so she could see how her little lover looked in her entirety.

Peridot’s face burned as she saw the rest of the crew trying their hardest not to burst out laughing and attract the ire of Lapis, but it was obvious it was a losing battle for some of them as snorts and giggles rang all around them.

The cotton evil was at least two sizes too big for her as it swallowed her entire torso, its sleeves coming down past her fingertips. It even almost reached her knees, making it more so a cotton dress than a shirt by Peridot’s standards. Plus it was itchy and Peridot cursed her desire to wear a sleeveless top today of all days.

“Y-yeah I think it’s going to be plenty warm enough!” Peridot squeaked as she tried to find some form of upside to this whole situation, which wasn’t all that difficult when Lapis scooped her up into her arms and began twirling her around.

“Oh I love you so much dove! I’m happy you’ll be nice and warm while we’re up north!” Lapis said with a musical sort of tone as she spun the two in circles.

Yeah it was an absolutely awful nightmare of a shirt, but it was given to her with love so as much as it was going to pain Peridot to wear it she would because it made Lapis happy and if Lapis was happy than she was happy.

Sure it itched like crazy.

Sure it could probably be seen from the stars.

Sure she had to endure endless teasing from her crewmates.

But when the first true cold front rolled in and Peridot was forced to stand on deck in the black of night to help navigate the choppy waters, while the other’s teeth chattered away due to the chill, Peridot stood content and warm wrapped in Lapis’ love.


	3. Good Mornings

**Good morning Lapis**

“Morning Dot.” Lapis said with a sleepy yawn as she slipped out of her bed, shivering slightly as her feet made contact with the ice cold metal floor. Quickly she padded her way to the small bathroom unit to relieve herself before slinking her way down the hallway and towards the control room.

A few months ago Lapis would have gone back to her room and gotten dressed in her uniform, combed her unruly blue locks and maybe even stopped by the kitchen to get some breakfast…a few months ago she was still in contact with the others…

“Computer any new messages?” Lapis asked aloud as she slipped into the command chair, now covered in what blankets she couldn’t fit on the bed in her sleeping quarters.

**Good morning Lapis**

The displays popped up with the same lack on information that it always had, not like Lapis was expecting anything different at this point…

It was supposed to be a routine mission, station a small vessel at a space rift and monitor the fluctuations in energy to determine if the rift was safe for intergalactic travel. It was a process that normally took around two months to complete and was handled by a crew of up to three individuals, although it was almost exclusively done in pairs.

It wasn’t a fun mission and no one enjoyed doing it so a rotation was made, eventually it came around to her and Peridot’s turn. Peridot had tried to get them out of it claiming that since her race was extra sensitive to the fluctuations of cosmic frequencies that she should be exempt from the duty and therefore Lapis as well due to the nature of their relationship.

All that got them was a stern talking too by Garnet about responsibility and doing their part for the colony or some such drivel. In the end Lapis agreed that Peridot should be exempt due to how often she had been laid up in bed with headaches the last time they had gone on such a mission.

Peridot had argued with her, but Lapis wouldn’t hear any of it and decided to undertake the mission solo. The rest of the Gems had tried to talk her out of it, but Lapis stuck to her guns and shot down every last argument they had right up until she boarded the ship and set off towards the rift.

“Computer, send distress message to base.” Lapis said with a slight waver in her voice as she hugged a small green plush toy to her chest. She had won it for Peridot during one of their planetside dates at Fun Land and Peridot had insisted she take it with her on the mission as a substitute for the smaller gem’s presence.

**Good morning Lapis**

Peridot had cried and cried the day leading up to when she was scheduled to leave and Lapis had spent all her time just snuggling her girlfriend and telling her everything would be alright. Peridot promised to call every day and night and would have a big celebration all ready for when the job was done and Lapis finally got to come home…

Lapis brought a finger to her lips and tried her best to remember the feeling of that last tear filled kiss that Peridot had given her just before she left…it’s been nearly seven months now and Lapis is having a hard time remembering the taste of Peridot’s bubblegum lip-gloss…

Boring routine quickly devolved into chaos when Lapis’ little survey ship was suddenly beset by a swarm of Yellow Diamond’s attack drones. The Diamond Empire must have been secretly developing a new cloaking apparatus for the drones because they came through the rift completely undetected by the scanners and had bared down on Lapis’ ship so fast that she had little time to properly react.

Sure she was one of the best fighter pilots in the Gems ranks, but this was a scientific vessel not one built for war and as much as she hated the thought of turning tail and letting the dictator capture yet another one of their cargo rifts Lapis saw she had little choice in the matter.

Garnet and Pearl were in a whirlwind on the coms as they affirmed Lapis’ choice to run from the ever growing one sided conflict. Lapis had shifted the thrusters to hyper drive preparation and was running through the preparations to jump back into heavily guarded ally space when she was struck with some sort of jamming probe.

Panic began to set in…the drones weren’t trying to destroy her…they were trying to capture her…

Memories of prison camps and torture flashed through Lapis’ mind, was she strong enough to go through that again? Then the thought of Peridot took over her memories, her sweet innocent Peridot…they would use Lapis to find her and hurt her…

No. Lapis wouldn’t let them! She wasn’t going to be taken without a fight and so she ignored the warning alarms and went through with the hyper drive jump preparations. Lapis gave one last callout to the Gems over the coms before she activated the warp drive and shot through space, fear overtaking her mind as the alarms blared and the lights flickered.

As suddenly as everything was filled with alarms and attacking drones the cabin was filled with a crushing silence. Lapis had tried to contact the Gems back at their base, but no communications went through…in fact hardly any of her systems worked outside of the life control. Whatever those drones did they did with the intention of stopping her dead in the water.

She had no control of the thrusters, the communications relay, radar scanners or sensors…most of the delicate machinery was fried and even the computers log files were outright destroyed or mostly corrupted…

Lapis’ eyes filled with tears as she scoured the database to locate the audio video recordings of her and Peridot’s daily conversations, only to find large red words next to each file claiming the files to be mostly unsalvageable…

The only thing Lapis could save from over a month’s worth of calls was…

**Good morning Lapis**

Tears began streaming down Lapis’ cheeks as the computer flashed an error message as it failed to send out the distress message for the four thousand eight hundred and sixty second time. “Computer, p-play audio on repeat.”

**Good morning Lapis**

Luckily every Gem curated ship was stocked with one year’s worth of provisions in the case of an emergency.

**Good morning Lapis**

She still had a few months left for them to find her, for one of the large capital cruisers to come into view and save her broken little research ship.

**Good morning Lapis**

Peridot would be there and would probably tackle her to the ground as soon as she walked off the ship with that unexplainable bone crushing hug that she had.

**Good morning Lapis**

They would cry and Lapis would pepper Peridot’s face in little kisses and then she would kiss that delicious bubblegum flavor clean off of Peridot’s lips.

**Good morning Lapis**

Lapis wasn’t going to die on a broken ship drifting through space.

**Good morning Lapis**

All alone, unable to tell Peridot how much she loved her.

**Good morning Lapis**

Desperately wishing to touch her.

**Good morning Lapis**

To hear her cute little voice.

**Good morning Lapis**

She couldn’t leave her.

**Good morning Lapis**

Peridot…

**Good morning Lapis**

“PERIDOT! I LOVE YOU!”

**Good morning Lapis**

“I miss you so much…”

**Good morning Lapis**

**Good morning Lapis**

**Good morning Lapis**

**Good morning Lapis**

**Good morning Lapis**

**Good morning Lapis**


	4. Drawing Each Other

(Work not finished: Please check back later)


	5. Surprises

**_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_ **

Peridot paused the TV as she turned to look at her front door with a look of confusion. Nobody ever visited her and she hadn’t ordered any takeout food for delivery, maybe the landlord wanted to talk with her?

Skeptically Peridot slid the five month old chow chow puppy off her lap, carefully so as not to disturb her little nap, before standing and heading across the room to her door. Standing on her tip-toes Peridot tried to look out the door viewer to see if she knew who was on the other side, but sadly she couldn’t quite see anything.

“Hello?” Peridot asked softly as she opened the door, only to be greeted by a large white box wrapped up in a bright red bow. Alarm bells began ringing in Peridot’s mind as she glanced down the empty hallway before her gaze fell once again to the large present.

Every ounce of self-preservation told her to leave the box outside and simply forget she ever saw it, but she knew the snippy old landlady would find some way to blame Peridot for it just sitting in the hall outside her room.

It was after stepping out into the hallway to survey the box with greater scrutiny that Peridot noticed the small gift tag hanging from one of the ends of the ribbon.

_ ~Here’s a little something to help you celebrate P-Dot~ _

Peridot’s eyebrows raised in surprise as she reread the little tag a few more times to make sure she was seeing the words correctly. P-Dot-5XG was her game handle on the MMO she practically lived in and she had just recently completed the Thousand Trails of the Moon raid which had won her a pretty prestigious title in game that only a few people had despite the game being absolutely massive.

“How did those clods find my address?” Peridot wondered aloud as she felt a grin split her face, her mind now racing with the possibilities of what this gift could be. A new gaming chair? Supplies for her new puppy? Maybe her guild went all out and got her a state of the art gaming rig!

With newfound excitement Peridot began shoving the box into her apartment, the weight of the gift only adding to the swirl of speculation spinning in her mind.

“Guess what Pumpkin! We got a gift!” Peridot said cheerfully as she finally got the large box to the center of the room before quickly turning to close and lock her door. The dog in question just sleepily lifted its head to look up and watch Peridot with a small amount of interest.

Peridot giddily rubbed her hands together as she grabbed the large ribbon and began to pull, her mind still surging with excitement. Soon the large bow was no more and when the ribbon fell away she deftly threw open the box…

“SURPRISE!”

A shriek of terror echoed through the room as Peridot fell backwards on her ass and began scooting away from the box and subsequent person who had just popped out of said box. Pumpkin yowled and took off running towards the bedroom and Peridot would have tried to go calm her puppy down if she wasn’t pinned to where she sat on the floor in heart palpitating fear.

“Oh shit are you okay? Damn that’s a new reaction, hey cutie you still with me?” The person, who Peridot could now register as a very attractive female, spoke softly as they tried to appear as physically nonthreatening as possible.

“W-w-w-w-w-wh-who-who are you!?” Peridot asked with an almost manic stutter, which she would have mentally berated herself over if it were for the fact that the fear coursing through her system was starting to shift into an unwanted feeling of attraction for the beautiful woman standing in the box in front of her.

The woman had bright blue dyed hair with nearly matching vibrant blue eyes. Her gorgeous tanned skin was on full display, as she was only wearing nipple pasties and what appeared to be a strip of some kind of tape over her most delicate parts.

Peridot roughly bit the inside of her cheek as she willed herself to stay focused and not ogle the lovely young lady who was standing practically naked in her living room. However, Peridot couldn’t will the fiery red blush off of her cheeks and it appeared that the woman from the gift box had caught onto what was happening if her sultry little smile was anything to go by.

“I’m an entertainer for more _adult themed_ parties. I was booked for a coming out party and was supposed to be delivered to a Ms. Paula Dorothy, which I’m going to assume is not you given your reaction.” The blunette asked with a quirk of her brow, to which Peridot responded with a quick shake of her head.

“My name is Lapis by the way…if you could hold on for one moment!” Lapis said with a predatory sort of smile before turning around and bending over to pull her phone out of a small bag that sat at the bottom of the box.

Lapis could feel the small nerdy girl’s eyes roam over her exposed ass as she bent over and she had to bit her lip to stop herself from getting too excited. It had been a long time since she had come across someone who ticked all her boxes…but first she needed to make sure she wasn’t going to get in trouble for this little mix up.

Peridot felt like she was going to explode as her heart hammered away in her chest, her previous fear now completely overwritten by equal levels of embarrassment, curiosity and lust. Her mind demanded that she tear her eyes away from Lapis’ pert ass and toned thighs, but it was overruled by the rest of Peridot’s body which kept her frozen in place, slack jawed and staring with wide eyes.

“…yeah I thought so, damn these people and their inability to write down addresses correctly. At least they are still agreeing to pay and since that’s the case I think I’ll put on a show as intended…” Lapis spoke with a joyful albeit cheeky tone as she glanced over her shoulder at Peridot before bouncing her ass a few times.

Lapis had to bite back a giggle as she watched the smaller girl’s eyes follow her ass as she moved it. “I’ll see you tomorrow Biz.” Lapis said with a lick of her lips as she quickly cut the call to turn back around to face Peridot.

“Looks like someone unintentionally bought you a show, mind if I have the name of the adorable little munchkin I’ll be performing for?” Lapis asked in a sultry tone as she bent over, placing her hands on her knees and pressing her breasts together with her upper arms.

“P-P-Peridot Ma’am!” Peridot shouted back as she felt herself having troubles breathing due to Lapis being just a few centimeters closer to her person.

“Ma’am? Oh no honey sweet, I prefer to be called Mistress…” Lapis rumbled lowly, her eyes half lidded as she slowly slunk down onto all fours before beginning to crawl towards Peridot.

If it were possible for human beings to launch their eyes out of their head Peridot’s eyes would have already left the Earth’s atmosphere as she looked bug eyed at the encroaching beauty slowly making her way over to where Peridot sat paralyzed on her living room floor.

Just as their lust filled haze seemed to reach a fever pitch a low woofing shattered the scene as Pumpkin reappeared and tackled her assumed new playmate to the floor so she could assault them with kisses.

“Awe cute puppy! Do you want me to give you kisses first?” Lapis laughed as the fluffy dog pinned her to the floor and began mercilessly licking her face all while her tail wagged happily at the joyful squeaks and squeals Lapis emitted in between her laughing fits.

“Pumpkin that’s not nice! You can’t just knock people over like that!” Peridot shouted in mild annoyance at the dog for not reading the room, but her annoyance quickly shifted to jubilation as lapis grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down beside her on the floor.

Pumpkin decided this was a very good turn of events since it meant she could give an endless stream of kisses to her new playmate and her mama!

Soon the room was filled with squeals of laughter and the sound of Peridot trying to escaped the torrents of doggy love all while Lapis prevented her from ever successfully getting away. Eventually Pumpkin grew bored of their game and wandered off to find her food bowl, leaving Lapis and Peridot panting and out of breath on the living room floor for entirely different reasons than Lapis had originally intended.

The pair continued to lay there well into the night simply talking and getting to know each other, eventually their combined hunger forced them to get up to find something to eat. Peridot once again blushed madly when she was reminded of Lapis’ lack of clothes, but the atmosphere had shifted into something so domestic that she immediately blurted out an offer to let Lapis borrow some of her clothes so she wouldn’t catch a cold.

Which is how they got to the point where they were sitting on Peridot’s couch, Lapis in one of Peridot’s baggy tee-shirts and a pair of boy shorts, at one in the morning watching reruns of Camp Pining Hearts while eating bowls of ramen noodles and instant bake sugar cookies.

“You know this was not at all how I saw my day going.” Peridot muttered offhandedly as she slurped up an almost too large amount of noodles, her eyes never leaving the screen.

“I’d imagine, Ms. I’m a super nerd who hasn’t felt the sun on her skin in days, maybe even weeks.” Lapis laughed, her ramen mostly forgotten as her eyes never strayed from Peridot’s face. There was just something so absorbing about the cute little blonde’s adorably pudgy face that Lapis found it hard for her to tear her gaze away.

“Yeah well- shut up! It’s not like I have any real reason to go out or anything, all my friend are in my game!” Peridot muttered grumpily as she slouched into the cushions, her cheeks puffing up into a pout.

“I could give you a reason.” The words fell out of Lapis’ mouth before they had a chance to register in her mind. Lapis’ teeth found her lip as she watched realization dawn across Peridot’s face before the shorter girl turned to face her, a deep flush once again spreading across her cheeks.

“L-like what kind of reason…” Peridot asked shyly as she quickly averted her eyes from Lapis’ least she have some form of heart failure due to how pretty Lapis’ looked looking at her like that.

“You know what kind of reason…I don’t want to move too fast, but why don’t we go get lunch sometime? Maybe tomorrow even?” Lapis asked with a little snort, finding Peridot’s embarrassment and flustered behavior extremely attractive, not to mention extremely endearing and cute.

“Oh stars…” Peridot gasped slightly as she ran her hand through her hair, doing her best to compose herself. “Hey past me, just wanted to let you know that the most attractive woman to ever live is gonna show up in a box outside your apartment practically naked and she’s gonna want to take you on a date…so yeah, surprise!”

Lapis watched as Peridot nervously rambled with amusement for a moment before slowly creeping across the couch undetected due to Peridot being fully distracted with her slight panic attack. A small squeak left Peridot’s lips as she was suddenly pinned to the couch, with Lapis looking down at her like a smug cat who had just caught the small moue it had been toying with.

“You think you were surprised? Imagine _my_ surprise when I popped out of that box to see not the middle aged lesbian party I was expecting, but instead the most adorable girl I have ever seen staring back at me with the hungriest and most expectant eyes I had ever seen.” Lapis laughed as Peridot looked away with embarrassment and a little bit of shame.

“Well, surprise!” Peridot laughed weakly as she felt a spike of courage surge through her as she wrapped her arms around Lapis’ waist to pull her down so that the blunette was resting fully on of Peridot’s chest.

Lapis smiled, returning the embrace as she made herself comfy in the smaller girl’s arms.

“Surprise indeed.”


End file.
